Honor & Revenge
by MarylinKane
Summary: Here is my version of Vampire Diaries, season 3,centered on the originals.I created a new character named Hermia,who has a main role in my version of season three. This story is mostly based on the originals but there are all the characters of TVD. Enjoy!
1. Memories

_**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. It's all to L.J. Smith and CW**_

(Hermia's p.o.v.)

I knew I was dreaming because of two reasons : first, I was standing in the sun without my lapis-lazuli ring and secondly, my father was calling me. I can't stay in the sunlight otherwise I'll burn, I am a vampire, old, but still weak in the sunlight. Then, my father couldn't be calling me because I haven't see him since 1865, after the Civil War.

My father was only pronouncing my name, until he added "Mystic Falls". My dream ended.

Mystic Falls, such a significant place for our family.

I woke up at 10 a.m. in my bed, completely trembling, then I understood that it wasn't a simple dream : my father did really call me, as he learned me to do, with the spirit. He was in trouble, in an awful mess, if he called me instead of my uncle.

I packed up my belongings, prepared a return to Mystic Falls, a town I had decided to forget and avoid a century ago, but if my father was in trouble, I was able to face everything even the hardest memories. Leaving my flat was hard, because I was in my hometown, Athens, my birth place. The only place I felt home. Going back to Mystic falls was like going back to the 1860s and back to the nightmares. It was such a sad place to me, full of regrets.

When I got into the plane, I looked behind me, realizing that I was leaving my dear Athens to go to Mystic Falls once again.

"Goodbye Greece..." I murmured by watching through the window.

I had this strange feeling that nothing will be the same, something huge and dangerous was preparing and I disliked this. I didn't have a lot of friends and my father was my only parent left, except my uncle, a weirdo that I hate from the bottom of my heart. He isolated me from the rest of the family in 1865 because I cared too much about humans. The human in question was my mother, Galia.

I arrived in Atlanta totally numb because of the jet lag. Yes, it works on vampires too. I took a taxi to Mystic Falls. When the taxi driver heard this name, he told me :

"Oh, Mystic Falls, you know, some people say that strange things happened there. Some stories are about vampires ! Can you imagine that?"

"Those are only urban legends." I answered.

I looked indifferent but it scared me. So, it was still a terrific place, full of vampires and strange events. I may be 17 since a while, but the fear is a thing I can't erase from my mind, it's apart of our natural vampire instinct.

The driver let me on the central place. All the memories came back to me, some joyful, some pathetic. Almost nothing changed. It have stayed the same little town, with more electricity though.

Then I realized I didn't know what to do. I decided to buy a small car, (yes, weird to say that I buy a car like I buy candies, but when you live centuries and centuries, you have enough money to buy a car in Mystic falls), because I had to bring my luggage to the hotel which is further away.

When I bought my car, a red Mini Cooper, the man who sold it to me looked anxious. I compelled him to tell me what was wrong:

"Why do I scare you that much?" I asked

"Each time a new person comes to Mystic Falls, strange things happens. Last time it was Stefan Salvatore, now you. I am scared of loosing a member of my family. Lots of people already died." He answered.

"Don't be afraid... Louie. Your family is safe, stop being scared, everything is gonna be ok, I promise to you." I compelled him once again, people who suffer are painful to me, like if I was able feel their pain, actually I can.

The situation was worse than I thought. But Louie said a name that woke up my mind : Stefan Salvatore. So, he was back in town too. I decided to go and visit my old friend, with my luggage, hoping he would lend me a room in his big house, like we did before. I hate hotel rooms, they smell old stale smoke, because they were rented by forty years old businessmen, who were cheated on their wives. What a bad century.

I remembered exactly where the Salvatore's house was. But when I arrived on the place, all I found was ruins, pieces of walls and dominating vegetation. Where was Stefan living now? Going back to the central place was the best thing to do. On my way, I met a blond girl, apparently the queen of the high school, and I thought she know where Stefan lived.

"Excuse me, my name is Hermia Smith, I am searching for Stefan Salvatore's house. Do you have any idea where it is?" I asked, without compelling her.

"Hey, my name is Caroline Forbes, you are new in town I see."

Not exactly...

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"So, welcome in Mystic Falls ! I hope you will enjoy ! Are you moving here or are you traveling?"

"As I told you, I am searching for Stefan Salvatore's house, he's an old friend and I was hoping he would lend me a room, if he has enough rooms in his new house."

"An old friend?" She asked, suspicious.

She sneaked a peek at my lapis-lazuli ring, and something flashed in her eyes. She understood. I was scared but she showed me hers.

"You're a vampire too?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. How old are you? Your vampire age I mean."

"I am very young, 6 month."

God, someone was transforming humans into vampires, this town needed to be clean of any bad people.

"And what about you, Hermia?" She asked me.

"I am very old. Let's say Jesus is really young comparing to me."

"Wow, are you linked to the originals? Do you know Klaus and Elijah?"

This girl was asking too much questions.

"I some ways, yes."

She looked at me, suddenly very seriously :

"I hope you are a true friend to Stefan, anyway he knows how to defend himself. So he lives in a mansion, just follow this road until you reach the graveyard, then turn left and go straight for 2 or 3 minutes, here it is."

"Thank you so much. It was a pleasure to meet you Caroline, I hope we'll learn more about each other soon, ok?"

"No problem, Hermia, see you soon."

This girl was really chatty, not even careful, she told me everything I wanted to know without wondering if I was here with bad intentions.

I followed the instructions she gave me and I found a mansion. A huge house with a wooden facade, very Salvatore. I walked at the doorstep, breathed and knocked. Three times.

A nightmare opened the door. The reason of my family's separation, I thought she was dead...

"Katerina...?"

"Nope, her doppelganger. My name is Elena Gilbert." She answered, visibly upset.

A doppelganger? Again? That seemed impossible.

I started to imagine that the worse could have happen to my father.

"Sorry to arrive like this, I need to speak with Stefan Salvatore, is he here?"

She suddenly looked anxious and desperate.

"Unfortunately, my brother is not available for the moment." A male voice said, arriving next to Elena.

"You? Damon Salvatore?" I was more and more surprised.

"Yes I am", he said, "Back in town. But the question is : why YOU came back, weirdo?"

"Wait, you know each other?" Elena asked.

I nodded. She looked at Damon, then at me and asked :

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hermia Smith, I am Elijah's daughter."


	2. Doppelgangers & Co

(Hermia's p.o.v.)

"You are Elijah's daughter?" Elena asked. She stared at me, then at Damon who smirked and lift up one of his eyebrows. "Elijah told me his all entire family, except Klaus, was dead."

"She's too precious to her uncle, he just banished her."

"Just banished." I murmured, sighting. "Elena, Damon, can I come in? I will tell you everything you want."

"She is trustful, you can invite her." Damon said.

"Trustful like her father?" Elena asked, sarcastic.

"What happened? Where is my father?"

"You can come in Hermia." Damon invited me.

I tried to enter but it doesn't work.

"What the hell...?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that the house is yours, now, Elena. Just because of your uncle." He looked at me with his bad look.

"Listen, my uncle is mad and I hate him from the bottom of my heart. He killed my mother, you know that Damon, don't you?" I looked at him, searching for some help from Damon Salvatore, not the vampire without feelings, but the nice man I considered like my brother before Katherine turns him into a stone.

Elena stared at me, suspicious, once again. She finally added :

"You can come in, but if you dare to hurt someone, we'll stake you, won't we Damon?"

"Absolutely." He said, by gazing me.

They let me entering in the mansion, a beautiful house, full of memories, I could felt it. The decoration was very Salvatore again. A particular style, proper to the brothers.

"But I think that a wooden stake will be useless if you want to kill me." I added.

Elena was still worried, but Damon was completely indifferent, he drank a bourbon glass, as he usually did. He was less hooked on the alcohol when he was a human. He was also funnier.

"So, weirdo, why do you came back in town?" He asked me.

"Please, you used to call me like that during the Civil War, don't you find another nickname? Or better : call me Hermia."

"I like Weirdo. It fits you so good."

"Ha. Ha."

"Can someone tell we what's going on here?" Elena asked.

"Ok, I promised I would say everything so, here it is : I am the only child of Elijah Smith, the original, Klaus is my mad uncle. I haven't see my father since the church's fire in Mystic Falls. I was born during the ancient Greek period, my father was born in London, that's why our family name sounds more English than Greek, my father met my mother in Athens during a trip, her name was Galia, she was a witch. My father told me it was love at first sight." I explained.

"Was your father already a vampire?" Elena asked, visibly very curious.

"No. My father, my uncle and all the Original family caught a disease in Romania during a trip. My mother was pregnant before my father leave for east Europe. When my father came back in Greece, I was born, and he was a vampire. Despite all the rejection the other people were feeling, my mother was understanding and loved my father more than ever, they were two supernaturals people. Of course my mother was scared of what can happen to him but she knew he was powerful. Anyway, when my uncle became a vampire, he killed a man that he hated, a revenge that wakened his werewolf side. From now he was an hybrid. The witch council decides to bridle my uncle's werewolf side. He was mad, then he decided to ask my mother to undo the curse, but she refused. I was 5 when he killed my mother, after she refused for the third time. I was so mad at my uncle that I gave him an aneurysm, like the witches do. My father was desperate, but loyal to Klaus. His word was the most important thing ever, even if he had lost his love. I was still here, with my new witch's powers, to comfort my father. He was the best dad ever. I remember that one day, I was maybe 6 and I asked him : "Bampás*, why are you still loyal to uncle Niklaus? He's mean." He sight and he answered : "My little angel, I have to. I will explain you everything when you will be older, you have my word."

"My father transformed me when I was 17 because I was harassing him to do it. He considered the question many times, and reported that I was mature enough to handle the whole vampire thing. I wanted to become a vampire to have a chance to kill Klaus, but he was already powerful and insane. I discovered that I kept my powers when I turned into a vampire, that's why Damon is calling me Weirdo since he know me. I am an hybrid too, half vampire, half witch."

"This is... Unbelievable." Elena murmured. "But, if you are a half vampire, half witch, it means you can kill an original. You can channel all the power you want, it won't kill you, because you have your vampire side."

"It's true. I already knew that. But my uncle banished me so, I was trapped."

"Why didn't you escape?"

"I gave him my word I won't interfere in his business, unless he would have kill my father."

"But you are here now... How could it be possible?"

"I had a dream, two nights ago, I was standing in the sun, hearing my father's voice saying my name. Then he said 'Mystic Falls' and my dream ended. I thought something bad happened to my father and that my uncle was guilty. I thought it was time to break my word, my father and I weren't speaking to each other for a long time because of..."

I couldn't finish my sentence, I was remorseful, if something bad has happen to my dad, the only thing I said to him was "Fine, then forget mum and stay with this slut." I regretted those words I said to him, my father was my only family left, I wasn't able to loose him.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, by touching my shoulder, friendly.

"Yes, bad memories are just haunting me. It happens often when you are old like me." I smiled and looked at her. She was physically like Katherine, but her personality and her feelings were totally the opposite of Katherine.

"You know what, I appreciate you Elena. Although we know each other since a few time. The Salvatore probably told it to you many times but you are not at all like Katherine. She was a psychotic bitch, and my instinct tells me you are a true friend."

Elena smiled, truly moved by what I said.

"She is. That's why she is Stefan's girlfriend and not mine." Damon laughed, but I felt some true regrets in his voice.

Wait, Elena and Stefan? Could the situation get more awkward? Maybe not.

Someone knocked at the door. Damon let his bourbon glass and opened the door.

My dead heart jumped when I saw her. I felt my fangs getting out of my gums and my under eyes' veins. I jumped out of the couch and pushed her against the wall violently.

"YOU !" I screamed while Damon was trying to pull me away. Too bad, I was stronger and moreover my vampire side was taking the control of my brain. "I thought you were rotting in hell, bitch !"

"Mia, nice to see you again, I thought Klaus banished you..." Katherine said, with her innocent voice.

"Don't call me Mia, you devil! What did you do to my father?" I asked, still keeping her against the wall, if I dared to let her, she would have run away with my answers.

"Can you stop accusing me, it's not polite. I thought your mother raised you better than this..."

This was too much. I threw her against the huge mirror in the living room and pulled her against the broken glass. She was bleeding. A lot.

"TELL ME WHERE MY FATHER IS OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU !"

"Klaus has killed Elijah." She said, suffocating.

I stepped back, and fainted. Hybrids can do that.

_*Bampás = Dad_ in Greek

_**I wrote this chapter today, so enjoy. For me it's bed time :)**_

_**Feel free to give me some reviews.**_

_**See you on next chapter...**_


	3. Reality Bites Me

(Hermia's p.o.v.)

"Hermia... Hey, Weirdo, come on, wake up." It was Damon, trying to wake me up. "Give me that blood bag, Elena, please." I felt some blood sinking into my mouth, which wake me up immediately. "Great, you're awake. Drink."

"Thank you, Damon and Elena" I said, weakened. My witch side was like a human side, I could catch a cold or faint just like I did. Anyway, I couldn't handle the truth, my uncle killed my father. I wouldn't see him again, to tell him how sorry I was and how much I loved him.

I sat on the couch, next to Elena, who hugged me.

"I know how you feel." She said to me, "I lost the biggest part of my family, my adoptive and biological parents, my aunt. I just have my brother now. I am here, if you want to speak. Moreover your feelings must be intensified, the pain is probably unbearable."

All I could do was nodding. I was a very old orphan. Damon offered me a glass of bourbon, I looked at him, surprised.

"It's the best medicine." He said.

"Damon, I don't drink and you know that."

"In those moments, you can. Just one."

"Damon, thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather prefer something sweet, like a hot chocolate. Please?"

"No problem. I'll make you one, with no alcohol on it, I swear on that bitch." Damon smiled, sincerely.

"Don't dare to call me bitch one more time, because without me you wouldn't be here preparing a hot chocolate for miss Prickly." Katherine said.

"Why wouldn't he be here?" I asked.

Elena told me the whole ritual thing, Stefan who paid for Damon's cure, that's why he wasn't at home now. My mad uncle had a plan to rule the world once again. I learned a lot of what Elena narrate me. There was werewolves in Mystic Falls, Katherine paid for her freedom instead of being in the tomb, but she let her friends starving, and most important : my uncle was an hybrid, again.

"We tried to kill Klaus during the ritual, when he was transforming, well, Bonnie almost killed him, your father was about to rip his heart off, but they talked to each other and they flew away." Damon said, providing my drink.

"What could have make my father changing his mind? And who's Bonnie?"

"Bonnie Bennett is my best friend."

"Wait... Bennett? Just like Emily?"

"Her great great great great great grand daughter. She's a witch too, of course."

"Wow, she must be powerful, isn't she?"

"She did a great job for the ritual, she was our secret weapon. She channeled all the power of the burned witches."Damon stepped in.

I wanted to have my revenge. Find back the corpse of my father and kill my uncle once and for all.

"I have to find Klaus. To kill him. Myself. A personal revenge that benefits everybody. Like my father used to tell me : sometimes there's honor in revenge."

"Are you crazy, weirdo? You are strong, that's true, but Klaus is half werewolf. He can kill you." Damon told, starting to be angry.

"Like I already told you many times, Damon, a werewolf bite can't kill me. It just hurts a lot."

"Please don't do this."

"This is too late to be protective. I don't like to kill people but this time, I have to."

"You don't like to kill people? Well, you are a good actress." Katherine said.

"You, shut up." Damon and I said at the same time.

I realized that Katherine was completely healed, but she stayed with us despite my attempt to kill her.

"By the way, Katerina, why do you stay here? Running away is your favorite activity, as I know." I asked to her.

"I have nowhere else to go."

"I can lock you in the tomb. It would be a pleasure."

"Hermia, she's been useful to us, mostly to me so try to be kinder." Damon said. I was astonished. He took her defense.

"I can lock you in the tomb with her if you want to."

He looked at me with his icy blue eyes, controlling me like the brother he was to me.

"Ok, fine. No tomb. Can I ask you something, Katerina?"

"If it means 'no violent way', yes."

"How did you know my uncle killed my father?"

"I was there. I saw Klaus stabbing your father with the dagger."

"Wait... The dagger? The one I gave to Jonathan Gilbert? With the ashes?"

"Yes, this one."

"You gave that dagger to Jonathan Gilbert?"

"Yeah, a sort of present. I read all his journals. He was paranoid at the end of his life."

"My father, my biological father gave us that dagger to kill Elijah, before we knew he was trustful."

"Elijah wanted to be reunited with the family, he said." Katherine told me.

"My father knew Klaus dropped the bodies of our family. Damn, he trapped my father. Family is the most important thing in his life."

If my father was killed by the dagger, that means if I take the stabber off his body, he would live again.

"I need to meet Bonnie. We will find Stefan, my father, and Klaus. Witchcraft is very useful when you know the good spells."

**_Sorry guys, this chapter is short, but I was preparing for my holidays in Italy. I will left tomorrow, so I will have the time to write some long chapters._**

**_Anyway, enjoy this one and thanks for all the views :)_**

**_xo_**


End file.
